


A Brave New World

by DeliriumDreams



Category: The Bureau of Magical Things
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Near Future, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Royalty, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriumDreams/pseuds/DeliriumDreams
Summary: Five years have past since Kyra Glen accidentally became a Triling and rocked the magical world. She's joined the DMI and life is looking pretty good. But new things are happening in the Magical Realm and it looks like she's going to be centre stage again.
Relationships: Darra Blackwell/Kyra Glen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. The Betrothal

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the concept of the Blackwell Family being Royal in the past 100% goes to @Paige242. Their fictions for TBoMT are awesome - please check them out! This won't be a super long fic, but it is multi-chapter. I don't keep an upload schedule, but I do continue my fics.

It had been five years now since Kyra Glen had accidentally gained magical powers and entered a new world. She began studying at the Maxwell School, mastering her elf and fairy powers, and learning how to control the mysterious orb magic she had also been bestowed. Kyra had thrived in the magical world, so much so that she had fallen in love with an elf. Her relationship with the other students at the school had only grown stronger after the 'Orla Event', but none more so than her budding romance with Darra Blackwell. 

Not that their relationship had met with approval. Rather, it had so many bumps in the road Imogen had more than once suggested (in her flippant and tactless way) that they'd be happier if they parted ways. But both Kyra and Darra had gotten angry with her each time she suggested it and persisted through the gossip. 

Ever true to her whimsical fairy roots, Lily had thought it truly romantic. She described them as a proper non-tragic Romeo and Juliet. Which made Kyra roll her eyes and Darra smirk just a hint. 

Once she had graduated high school, Kyra moved into her own studio apartment. It made things easier not having to keep things from her Dad constantly. It was tough at first to juggle working and her magical studies, but last year she had finished her final exams and had been accepted as a fully fledged Agent at the DMI. Imogen, Lily, and Darra had graduated a bit earlier (being Senior scholars) but Ruksy had graduated with her. 

Being a full time part of the DMI was a dream. She was back working with all her friends again, and Peter who had joined the Police Force was their first mortal liaison. It was a world first to have mortals and magicals work together in a formalised manner. If successful, they could have a fully co-operative mortal and magical DMI. 

What she really wanted was for her and Darra to be able to move in together. She knew that he had a lot family obligations still, the Blackwell family was quite important to the Magical Realm. He stayed with her often, but she was always sad to see him leave. He was at one of those important bureaucratic affairs this afternoon. Whilst she'd been reflecting on her last five years, Kyra had been making one of Darra's favourite meals. Tonight at dinner she was planning on asking him to move in with her full time. Her thoughts were interrupted by sound of a rip and Darra's abrupt arrival. 

"You're early!" Kyra exclaimed, "Dinner is only just started, and I'm looking a mess"

Darra smiled at her and then spoke quickly, "You look perfect, as always. But dinner has to wait. You have to come with me right now - I can't explain."

It was usually rude to share an elf's rip, but Darra held out his hand to Kyra inviting her to do so. Of course if she knew where they were going she could have jumped herself. 

Once they'd landed Kyra glanced around and her brow furrowed, "The Library? Why are we here?"

"Because, I have something really important to ask you. I wanted more time so I could make it perfect, but there is none and you have to promise not to be mad later when I have time to explain." Darra answered

"Uh... Okay?" Kyra said looking confused

Darra moved his hand in an arc, his fingers glowing slightly, the tell-tale sign of elf magic. The clouded sky above the atrium cleared, and the night sky above River City became visible. A beautiful full moon lit the library in a haunting glow. Kyra couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight

"Kyra, this was the first place I properly met you and I never really wanted to consider being with another person after that. We've had many ups and downs together, but there really isn't anything I don't think I could weather with you at my side. There are some big changes coming in the Realm and I had to ask you now." Darra paused as he fumbled in his pocket and Kyra's eyes widened, "Kyra Glen, I would be very hon... Wait mortals do this on their knees right? Damn." he half muttered to himself. Darra moved down onto a single knee and started again, "Kyra Glen, I would be very honoured if you would agree to be my betrothed and accept my hand in marriage."

Darra moved his fingers again in a small arc, and the box he had retrieved opened and floated up to Kyra. Inside lay a ring. Rose gold, with a black opal shimmering at the centre and flanked by two diamonds. He watched nervously as Kyra took the ring from the box and stared at it with her mouth open. 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Darra finally broke the silence cautiously, "Kyra? You're, uh, meant to say something?"

"Oh my days Darra, I'm so sorry, get up you ridiculous elf." she beamed at him and helped him to his feet, "What did you think I would say? No?" 

"It isn't polite to assume a Lady's mind" Darra replied with a gentle smile he reserved for her

He took the ring from her grasp and gently placed it on her left hand. It was slightly loose for her.

"I guess we'll have to get it resized, but it's beautiful Darra, I wouldn't want another at all." Kyra said firmly, wanting there to be no mistake that she loved it

Darra laughed and said, "Watch"

Which Kyra did with amazement as the ring glowed elvish blue, and then shrunk down to the perfect size for her. 

"I love magic" she laughed, and pulled Darra into a fervent kiss

Their moment was soon interrupted by the sound of a rip and the jingle of fairy wings. The two sprung apart at the intrusion, and Imogen and Lily took in the scene they had joined. 

Imogen started straight in on her brother.

"You hobgoblin!" she cried, shoving him in the should. "One of the most important sessions of the Magical Government that has been held in centuries and you vanish at recess?! I'm sure Kyra would have understood if you were late to your date"

"Actually Imo, I was surprised he showed up early" Kyra interjected, looking more confused

Lily was the first to spot the ring, and squealed. 

"Oh pixie dust. I knew you had a good reason to leave" Lily exclaimed. 

"Well then could you tell me? Because I'm the one that had to bear the brunt of everyone's questions before stating I was going to go find him" Imogen grated out, more than irritated to be in the dark

"Let's go back to Kyra's, the library isn't the right place for this talk." Darra suggested. Everyone nodded and made their way to the cosy apartment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wow something smells incredible!" Lily said as she arrived

"It's Kakuni Bossam, one of Darra's favourite meals I make. Basically, Japanese pork belly. Now no more distractions. What is up?" Kyra said

"Yeah, spill - why did you bail and why does Lily know what's up?" Imogen added

"Cause she's more observant than you, Sis?" Darra retorted, gesturing towards Kyra

Imogen turned towards their friend, studying her closely for a moment. Then her eyes widened as she spotted the ring. Her usually stony façade crumbling, and she crossed the room to envelope Kyra in a hug. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I was cranky, this is fantastic news. He's going to need all the support he can get and I'm so glad you're on board" Imogen gushed, quite out of character

"Support? Why does Darra need support? What happened at your fancy meeting?" Kyra puzzled

"You dumbarse, you didn't tell her!?" Imogen circled back on to Darra, knocking him in the shoulder again 

"Well you did sort of interrupt us. I didn't get a chance" Darra said rubbing his shoulder, "Also you hit way harder now you're in the field"

"Okay, let's all just chill. Tell me what?" Kyra said

"They've done a lot of talking and debating, and the Elder magicals have voted to reinstate the Magical Monarchy. In it's oldest form, the Monarch's of the magical realm are its true protectors. Not like a Police, but ensuring the safety of all citizens. Only intervening judicially on the most complex of cases." Lily explained, giving the siblings time to collect themselves. 

"Wow. So there will be a King and Queen again? What happens to the DMI?" Kyra asked

Darra was staring at the floor frowning and Imogen was shuffling her feet, so Lily jumped in again. 

"The DMI will continue, the Knights of the Crown if you want to think about it in old school terms still. The Director will still be my Dad, and will always be a fairy moving forward." Lily explained

"Why always a Fairy? Won't that just annoy the Elves?" Kyra said perplexed

"Always a Fairy to keep the balance, to make it fair. The aren't creating a Royal Family, they're reinstating it. The last Royal Family of the magical realm were Elves." Imogen replied this time

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. But surely there are some people that are still opposed to having a monarch again" Kyra continued her questioning

"You're not wrong, the new King is going to have all eyes on them. A new leader for a new era. They'll need all the help they can get." Imogen said, looking at Darra pointedly

Kyra's sharp eyes caught the look, "So, what am I missing? Let me guess, your Dad is the new advisor to the King, steering them on the right track to make sure the new regime works?" 

"Not exactly, Kyra. You've probably noticed that our family is quite formal. Very well respected in magical society. There's a reason for that. The Blackwell Family are the last descendants of the Elvish Royal family." Darra spoke quietly

"You're joking?" Kyra laughed, she looked around at their faces, "You're not joking. So let me get this straight, I didn't just fall in love with an elf. I fell in love with their Prince?!" 

She got three replies. 

"Yes." "No." "No." 

"Uh, way to give me conflicted answers guys" Kyra said

"Yeah, what's up with you two? I was already freaking out about telling her after I asked her to marry me. Not exactly the right order, I even made her promise not to be mad" Darra huffed

Imogen and Lily glanced at each other and then back at Darra. 

"Maybe you two should sit down, together." Lily suggested

Looking confused the two did as asked and took a seat on Kyra's couch; Darra wrapping an arm around Kyra, pulling her in close. 

The girls looked at each other again, Imogen raised an eyebrow at Lily who gestured that the floor was the elf's. 

"You moron, how much were you even listening after the Elder said the words 'reinstate Royal family'?!" Imogen fumed

"Honestly? Not much. I started thinking about Kyra and what this meant for us. Magicals can be so traditionalist, and I didn't want that to get in the way of us." Darra answered

Imogen threw her arms up in exasperation, followed by a scream of frustration. 

"Darra, the Elder's aren't going to crown Jared as King. Their plan is to crown you." said Lily gently

Kyra's eyes almost popped out of her head, and Darra's jaw dropped. 

"Okay, you're all caught up. Kyra has Grandmama's betrothal ring. Can we go back to The Gathering now?" Imogen asked impatiently

"Wait, you gave me your Grandmother's ring?" Kyra asked, "That's so sweet. Is your Father going to kill me?"

Lily smothered a laugh and Darra looked bemused. It was Imogen that answered. 

"It isn't just Grandmama's ring. It's a family heirloom. Originally designed to protect the next Queen. No one but you or Darra can remove that ring. It's not a simple mortal symbol of a relationship, it's a formal declaration. Darra, I hope you did right by her Father." 

"Of course I did, I went to the Station with Peter and asked him properly." Darra said offendedly 

"Aw, really? Wow that's so romantic" Kyra gushed 

"Yeah, my brother's a real smooth player. Now can we go back to The Gathering?" Imogen demanded

"Give them a moment, it's a lot to take in." Lily said

"We don't have a moment, we have to get back. Father is already furious that he vanished without schmoozing with everyone" Imogen retorted

"Why me? Why not crown Father? It isn't like he's unwell or anything like that." Darra said

"Because, this is meant to represent a new era of the Magical Realm. You're descended from Elvish Royalty and therefore will be accepted by The Throne, but you also have friends in the Fairy and Human races, not to mention your Betrothed is one of the first Triling's in centuries. You're the perfect choice to take up the mantle of Protector of the Realm." Lily explained

"I don't know that I'm ready for all that. I just wanted to do my job with you guys, and be with Kyra." Darra said softly

"Well I know one thing for sure." Kyra said, standing up and turning to pull Darra up as well, "With you by my side there isn't anything I can't weather." 

He smiled hearing his own words spoken back to him. 

"Okay, fine. Let's go back to The Gathering. But Kyra's coming too. I need her with me, and it's the perfect excuse for why I disappeared." Darra said

"Urgh, fine." said Imogen, secretly pleased he hadn't just bolted, "Lily do your fairy thing and let's move"

With a wave of her wand over Kyra, Lily conjured an elegant dress. Not too formal, but classy enough for an afternoon affair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyra twisted her ring nervously as they prepared to jump. She was going to be sharing Darra's rip, not having a clue where The Gathering was held. 

"Hey, it'll be fine." Darra nudged Kyra gently. "We've got you. Ruksy is the only one who won't be there and you know she's with Peter so we can catch them up together later."

A moment later and the jump was complete. She felt Darra stiffen and he offered her his arm. Kyra took it and plastered a smile on her face. 

Imogen and Lily went first, announcing their arrival and then the doors opened wide. The room was full of magical beings and all eyes were on them. Jared Blackwell did not look impressed, and the woman at his side (his wife, Sigrid, she assumed) clearly shared his thoughts. Despite this, Kyra did not let her resolve waiver. She was determined to see this through with grace. 

The room quietened to near silence, and Darra spoke with more authority than Kyra had ever heard him possess. 

"I apologise for my hasty exit earlier. However, on such a momentous occasion I felt my betrothed should be in attendance. May I present Miss. Kyra Glen, Triling, wielder of Lemurian magic, and dedicated DMI Agent. I know you'll make her feel welcome." 

Darra smiled at her and released her arm, Kyra smiled back at him recognising he was being formal on purpose, and out of the corner of her eye saw Imo and Lily curtseying frantically. With a small delay, she swept a curtsy. 

The room appeared to be appeased and went back to their mingling, as the Blackwell's approached Darra and Kyra. 

"Ready?" Darra muttered in Kyra's ear, under the guise of tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

"Always." she returned with a smile, taking his arm again

"Darra, what is the meaning of this stunt? You vanished at a critical juncture of today's Gathering and return with that on your arm." Jared Blackwell hissed at his son, "and is that your Grandmother's ring on this half-breeds hand?"

Kyra noted that Jared appeared to be turning different shades of red throughout his rant, remained calm, although she was seething inside. 

"I have a name, Sir, and I'd thank you to use it. We have met several times now, and if your memory somehow failed you; Darra was kind enough to announce me as we entered." Kyra spoke coldly. 

Imogen who had joined them and had taken up the rearguard to her brother and Kyra covered her mouth quickly to hide her amusement. 

"I refuse to acknowledge that my son would degrade himself with you, now give me that ring back you unworthy chit" Jared declared, grasping her wrist and moving to twist the ring off her finger. 

"No!" Kyra shouted in dismay

She needn't have worried though, as the words that Imogen had uttered earlier came to fruition. There was a flash from the ring and Jared flew backwards. Kyra was left standing shocked with a small blue shield in front of her. Silence reigned again within the room as the shield dispersed and Kyra wondered what to do next. 

Her salvation surprisingly came from Sigrid Blackwell bursting into laughter. 

"Well dear, you certainly deserved that. You recognised Mama Blackwell's ring, you should have known better. Or did you not think that the magic in the ring would have accepted her?" she turned back to Kyra and Darra, "Why don't we retire to the sitting room for a moment whilst your Father gather's himself? Imogen, be a dear and keep our guests entertained?"

Imogen looked torn between being annoyed and concerned, but agreed to remain with the guests. Returning to making small talk with the Elves and Fairies in attendance. 

Sigrid lead Kyra and Darra out of the room and down a corridor, turning here and there along the way. The sitting room as it turned out was quite cosy, a fire was lit and the view was spectacular overlooking mountains and a deep valley. 

Sigrid noticed Kyra staring and so said, "It's Hidden Valley dear, one of the few magical only communities in the world. There's also one in Japan, one in Ireland, and another in Europe."

"Where's this one, if I may ask?" Kyra said

"New Zealand, dear. Much easier for us to jump to. Darra didn't tell you where his home was?" she asked

"Uh no, sorry, I guess we never talked about it much?" Kyra offered

"Oh don't worry child, I'm sure that says more about his thoughts on us than his thoughts on you." Sigrid advised 

"Mother, please" Darra said

"Hush now. Both of you have a seat, and let me talk. First, my apologies. I was certainly not as welcoming as I could have been. Whilst I would have preferred Darra court a nice elf girl, I do just want my children to be happy. Mama Blackwell's ring is an ancient and powerful heirloom. It recognises you or it would not have protected you as it did. I hear wonderful things about you from Imogen as well, and she is not an easy elf to win over. So you have my blessing, and an offer. I would like to give you lessons in Elf Society, Kyra." Sigrid said

"Does your husband know you're making me this offer? I've created enough chaos in your world, I could stand not to create more drama" Kyra replied

"He doesn't, but I'm sure he'll see the sense in it. You're so young and still new to this world Kyra and it appears you will be co-ruling it soon if my son has anything to say in the matter. You don't strike me as the society type, so I imagine you will be on the front lines with Darra. Both he and Imogen were always more for action rather than words." Sigrid smiled

"You're right Ma'am, when I accepted this ring I accepted it to be Darra's partner. To be by his side through everything, not two paces behind. I will do everything in my power to support him. If being with Darra meant being Queen full time and giving up my role in the DMI, then that's a step I'm prepared to take." Kyra said with conviction

"Kyra, no! You worked so hard to catch up in your studies and pass the bar for the DMI. I'm not letting you give that up because a bunch of Elder Elves and Fairies decided I fit their mould for a King." Darra exclaimed

"Yes, I did. But because I wanted to prove I was trustworthy and that I could belong in this world. To show that I was good enough for you." Kyra countered, "Besides, didn't you hear what Lily said? This Monarchy is being reinstated to be a protector of the realm. Sounds like my kind of job anyway" she finished with a wink

Darra's eyes shone at her words, and forgetting his Mother was with them pulled Kyra into a kiss. 

"You truly are the most incredible person I know Kyra Glen" he said

Sigrid coughed politely, to remind her son she was still in the room. 

"Oops, sorry Mother." Darra stepped back from Kyra sheepishly

"No harm done. At least your Father didn't see. You may want to be more discreet in his presence, he's still living a touch in the past" Sigrid advised

"A touch in the past? Try the 1600's" Darra said with a humourless chuckle

"1600's? Don't you mean you know the 60's? Or does your Father like history?" Kyra asked

"No, Darra's quite correct, I think Jared does miss the seventeenth century. It was a different time, being who we are was easier. The world was smaller then." Sigrid confirmed

"Sorry, did you just say he misses the seventeenth century?" Kyra echoed

The matron of the Blackwell family looked pointedly at her son, "Has no one told Kyra about basic magical physiology?" 

"I, uh, guess not? We're all taught when we're so young it never came up in class. Kyra fits in so well, I suppose we, I, forgot she doesn't know." Darra stumbled over his words. 

"Well, I think I shall return and relieve your sister from her duties. I'll send her and your friend Lily to assist you. This may be quite the shock." Sigrid said and she took her leave

Once she had gone Kyra turned to Darra expectantly. He faltered and pulled her onto the lounge, holding her close as he wondered how to broach this topic. Thankfully he was spared by the entrance of Imogen and Lily. 

"How'd it go with Mother?" Imogen demanded, "She came back and then told us to come here immediately"

"Oh she was lovely" Kyra perked up a bit, "She's offered me Elf Society lessons. But she also said someone had to tell me about magical physiology, and it seems Darra's chickened out"

"Magical physiol... Oh no" Imogen looked torn

"You all look like someone died, what is so bad that you aren't telling me?" Kyra asked

"How old is your Dad, Kyra?" Lily started

"He's forty-seven, why is that relevant?" Kyra answered 

"Bear with me, I'm trying to ease you in." Lily replied, "Now how old are you?"

"You know I'm twenty-one, Lily. What's with twenty questions?" she answered again

Imogen had caught on and added, "She is trying to help Kyra, I promise. How old do you think Sean Reegan is?" 

"Lily's Dad? I don't know, a bit older than mine. I guess, fifty-six?" Kyra rolled her eyes, not seeing how this was helping

"Kyra, my Dad is four hundred and sixty-two." said Lily gently

"W-what?!" Kyra stuttered

"Magical beings aren't immortal like some of your human stories suggest, but they do have an extended life span. Including slower aging. Our parents are in their four hundreds as well." Imogen added

"You're being awfully quiet Darra" Kyra said

"I'm just sitting here dreading the inevitable question you're going to ask." Darra muttered

"I mean, it's a lot to take in, but I can't think of anything I could possibly..." Kyra trailed off as something did occur to her

"There it is" Darra slumped into the seat further

"I used to be fully human, but now I'm part magical. But did my physiology change? How long will I live for?" Kyra asked

"I didn't even think about telling you how old I... Wait... What did you say?" Darra said

"I asked how becoming magical would affect my physiology? What did you think I was going to ask?" Kyra answered

The three fully magical beings exchanged a look, it hadn't occurred to them to even consider how Kyra's life span would be affected. The girls, like Darra, had thought she was going to ask them how old they were. A question they still weren't keen on answering. But one thing at a time. 

"I'd have to check with the Professor, but I'd have thought it would be similar to that of a Halfling. They have an extended lifespan, but not as much as a full blooded magical, usually about a century less." Lily said

"Right, okay. That makes sense I guess. You all still look terrified. I'm not going to do a runner, promise." Kyra said, taking Darra's hand in hers. 

"We're nervous because we're waiting for you to ask how old we are, Kyra." Lily revealed

Kyra blinked, and let herself sink back into the lounge more. Oh of course. If their parents were older than they looked, then it would make sense that her friends, that Darra, were older than they looked too. Would this change things though, she wanted to be a part of their world, but would the Magical Realm really want a Queen who was so very young to them. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the three of them calling her name. 

"Are you okay?" Darra asked

"I'm fine. Sorry, caught in my thoughts. So... Who gets to go first?" Kyra prompted

"I will" said Lily, "I turned one hundred and eighteen on my last birthday" 

Imogen raised her hand, "One hundred and seventeen" 

Kyra shifted in her seat slightly to look at Darra, "Your turn"

He sighed, "One hundred and twenty-three" 

"Great, so I was only one hundred years off on my guess. Could've been worse, I suppose" Kyra nudged his shoulder with hers

"You're not mad?" Darra had to ask

"Nope. A bit dazed, and curious about Ruksy now. But, not mad. What's one more magical quirk. I still get to grow old with you right? I just took liking older men to a new level" Kyra had gotten much better at accepting the magical world over the last few years

Darra grinned at her, relieved she wasn't mad.

"Ruksy is one hundred and two now. She wasn't kidding when she said she was the youngest to study with the Professor." Lily said excitedly 

"You're wrong." Kyra grinned, "I'm the youngest"

They shared in her laughter, and agreed they should all go back to the main gathering and continue to meet and greet the Blackwell's guests.


	2. Understanding Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have passed since the proposal and Kyra is learning all about Elf traditions. The couple also make a point at a Council meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I have the worst upload schedule ever. But look chapter two!

It had been three months since Kyra had accepted Darra's proposal. Which also meant it had been three months of tedious Elf Society lessons from Sigrid Blackwell. Imogen and Darra had been helping here and there, but no one navigated high society like their Mother; and frankly neither of them really wanted to experience those lessons again.

Another huge change was that she was invited to move into the Blackwell Chateaux in Hidden Valley. Initially Jared and Sigrid had wanted to provide her a suite of her own rather than have her share with Darra. But after much debate the couple had talked them down, and Kyra had got her wish of her and Darra living together. Sort of.

Sigrid and Jared rarely used the Hidden Valley home, preferring to live in Europe and jumping to Australasia when they needed to. This meant that the newly betrothed couple typically had the place to themselves, well apart from Imogen. Kyra still couldn't believe how vast the Chateaux was. Not to mention the sheer number of people in the employee of the Blackwell family.

An unexpected development was how much more visible Kyra suddenly become. She'd gotten used to being under the microscope of the sharp eyes at the DMI because she was a potential threat to the magical world's safety. However, for the most part she essentially did not exist to the rest of society. Once she had been announced as the betrothed of the future King, that changed extremely fast.

Both Kyra and Darra had dropped to part-time duties in the DMI, allowing them to attend societal events and several bureaucratic meetings.

With the telling sound of a rip, Darra arrived in his suite at Hidden Valley. Kyra looked up from the book she was reading on the etiquette of ladies of stature, grateful for a distraction from the tedious text. 

"Who knew there were so many different opinions on what location the Coronation should take place at, and when" Darra said, rubbing his temples

Kyra laughed, "Well, no need to fear. Once they decide, I'll be able to fold my hands in the appropriate manner for the occasion"

"That's what Mother has you studying?" he asked, scrunching his nose up in distaste

"Unfortunately." she replied, "apparently it is of the utmost importance, to ensure I don't offend anyone"

"Stars above" he rolled his eyes, "I almost want to bring this forward, so that we can dust the ceremony and just get to proper work"

"Can you do that? I mean, if they're debating when to have it?" Kyra asked

"Not really." Darra shook his head, "They are trying to decide if Samhain, Ostara, or Imbolc is the best time for the Coronation. The when will help dictate the where. No matter what they decide, it won't be in Australasia though."

"Okay, I don't think I've covered this. They're old Pagan holiday's aren't they?"

"Uh, yeah in mortal terms they would be. They're sort of the times when magic is at its strongest, where the ley lines of the world are enhanced. Perfect for ceremonial magic, but also busy days for the DMI. Samhain is the beginning of Winter and is a time for remembering Elders past. Ostara is essentially the start of Spring, and a time to celebrate new birth and beginnings. Imbolc is sort of the half way point to Winter and Spring. It represents balance between the light and dark in the world." Darra did his best to explain, trying to remember lessons he'd had many decades ago

"Do you have a preference?" Kyra asked, curious about what Darra's thoughts were

"Honestly? I'd prefer Samhain. The convergence at that time of year allows for one to commune with those that have passed. Wouldn't hurt to try and get advice from the Kings of the past." he said with a shrug

"Well, then, you should tell them that. If you're going to be their King, they have to start taking your opinion and counsel into account sooner or later, right?" Kyra pointed out

"That's a good point, maybe you can come with me when I do it though" Darra laughed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyra watched as Imogen and Lily argued over what she should wear for the upcoming summit. Darra had not been joking when he said he wanted Kyra to attend when he made a point to take charge more at the Council meetings. She supposed this was a good thing really, as she had said she wanted to be involved. So far, they had tried to take a soft approach and only have her attend social affairs. However, they had agreed as a couple that if they were to be crowned King and Queen they would rule as equals and that meant that the Elders were going to have to get used to Kyra's presence. Eventually, they would have to accept that she could attend in Darra's place if necessary.

Snapping herself out of her own thoughts Kyra interrupted the argument, "Guys, hey! I can dress myself, okay?"

"I don't know Kyra, these Elders are really judgemental" said Lily, "I really think you should go for a traditional full length dress"

"Lily, we're trying to get them past their stupid stick in the mud ways" Imogen protested, "Kyra should wear a cute knee length dress and shock them out of the past"

"Oooor you both let me get dressed with what **_I_** think I should wear, and I can hear your thoughts?" Kyra suggested.

The girls shared a look and nodded their ascent, heading out of the bedroom to let Kyra change.

Kyra went to the wardrobe and moved to her more modest clothing. She actually agreed with both her friends. She wanted to be modern, but not completely controversial. She smiled as she saw the perfect outfit. Kyra changed quickly and then made her way to the sitting room of hers and Darra's suite to get the girls' tick of approval.

Both Lily and Imogen's eyes widened as Kyra walked in. The outfit had clean lines, and calming tones. She had on a cream blouse with a high boat neckline, deep sky blue trousers that had both a high waist and wide leg. It was elegant, modest, but also quite modern. Kyra had paired this with a pair of cream wedges and a simple bracelet to match her engagement ring.

"Oh Kyra, we shouldn't have underestimated you, that outfit is stunning" Lily gushed

Even Imogen looked a bit impressed, "Okay, it's not quite got the shock factor that ankles and knees would have. But I'll grant you they would not expect pants either."

Kyra beamed, extremely pleased that she'd got something right. Just as she was about to thank the girls, Darra entered.

"Kyra, are you ready to head to the..." he trailed off as he took in what she was wearing, "Wow, you look incredible."

"Doesn't she though? She's done such an amazing job of balancing modern and traditional" Lily said

"You on the other hand, Brother Dearest, are going to give them a conniption." Imogen added, looking Darra up and down

He ran a hand through his hair, "I haven't changed yet" he muttered, and stomped into the bedroom

"You better go help him Kyra, who knows what he'll show up in otherwise" Imogen laughed

Kyra rolled her eyes, but did as Imogen suggested and followed her fiancé to their bedroom

"Hey, you know Imo is just teasing right?" Kyra said as she entered

"I know, it usually wouldn't get to me. But it's our first formal council together. I'm beyond nervous. Plus I want to force a date on them for the coronation." Darra returned

"I get it" Kyra nodded, "Well let's go for something that splits the difference on modern and traditional. Just like I did."

He quirked an eyebrow as she started to rummage through his wardrobe, and grinned when he saw what she pulled out. "Kyra, you're a genius."

The two girls watched as Kyra emerged from the bedroom a second time, and then moved to join them on the couches. Darra shortly followed, decked out in a beige linen suit and cream button down. He had a pocket handkerchief folded neatly in the jacket, but had paired the suit with cream vans.

"Nice work, Kyra." Imogen said, and Lily nodded her approval

"Okay, we better get going" Darra said awkwardly, rubbing his neck. Kyra linked her arm through his and prepared to make the jump to Europe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several Elders raised their eyebrows as Darra entered the Council chambers with Kyra on his arm.

"I didn't realise I had confused my calendar Darra, I assumed today was a Council meeting and not a social event" Jeremiah, one of the older members of the council, said

"You aren't mistaken Jeremiah, Kyra is here to attend the Council meeting. We've allowed more than enough time for the waves of our betrothal to settle. I've maintained from day one that if you crown me, I will rule with my Queen and not over her. Kyra deserves to be here, particularly today as we will be finalising the date of the Coronation. Which, may I remind you, is also her wedding day?" Darra replied smoothly

Kyra watched the reactions carefully, a few of the older men looked affronted. But she noticed as well, there were several that had a modicum of pride in their eyes. This was a good sign, at least some of the Elder's had been waiting for Darra to step up.

"Let us get started then, shall we?" Gregor, one of the more supportive Elders, prompted

"A marvellous idea, Gregor" Kyra said with a smile. He looked impressed with her recollection of his name.

She extracted herself from Darra's arm, and moved towards the head of the table to take a seat. Darra nodded at the Elf in question with a smile and followed her.

Once everyone was seated Jeramiah began to talk again, "I think it is clear that we should hold the ceremony on Imbolc. Balance in everything. We shall take a vote on it and be able to move on to other business."

Kyra frowned and glanced sideways at Darra. He looked upset at the blindside as well, but unsure how to interrupt. Well she was having none of that. Kyra Glenn had been making waves since she gained her powers, and she wasn't going to stop now.

"Excuse me" Kyra spoke up, clearing her throat a touch, "But, I don't believe it is prudent to call a vote until all opinions on the matter have been adequately discussed?"

Gregor and a few of the other Elder's shared a look. This is what they were hoping for when they had voted to reinstate the Royal Family and elected to Crown the younger Blackwell male instead of his Father. Their world needed fresh voices.

Jeramiah looked flustered, "Well, I don't see what anyone could possibly have against Imbolc"

Kyra met his eyes and responded, "It may be that no one has anything against Imbolc, but that they have arguments as to why another date would be more apropos"

Meanwhile, Darra had gotten time to ground himself and realise that the Elder's were no threat. They had voted initially to Crown him and there must have been a reason why.

"Thank you, Kyra. That is exactly the point. I would myself like to propose Samhain as the date for our occasion. Whilst the significance of Imbolc and Ostara shouldn't be overlooked, for me Samhain is an opportunity to pay homage to the Elder's of the past. It is also a chance to ask for the guidance of those King's that went before. As a newly crowned King, this would be an honour" Darra explained

The Elder's looked pensive. They had only been considering the dates from a magical perspective, not from those of the new King and the implications it could have to the throne.

"Does anyone else wish to make further arguments for any of the proposed dates?" Kyra offered, wanting to be fair to the entire Council

Jeramiah looked surprised, "You want to hear our thoughts?"

"It is only fair that everyone presents their reasoning why they wish for a certain date to be chosen. Although, I will point out that with the Monarchy reinstated, typically Darra would have the final say as your King." Kyra explained

It was one of the older Elders, Matthias, similar in vintage to Jeramiah that stood to speak, "You speak with great wisdom for one so young, Miss Glenn. Our Heir Apparent has chosen his Queen to be well. I support Darra's selection of Samhain."

A murmur went around the room and Kyra watched as the Elders all stood and offered their support of Samhain. Leaving Jeramiah sitting alone.

"It appears I have been out voted. Again." Jeramiah commented, standing and nodding his head in acknowledgement of the decision

 _'Well'_ thought Kyra, _'I guess we know one of the Elders that didn't want Darra crowned as King'_

"So Mote" said Darra, "I close this meeting, and proclaim that the Coronation will be held on Samhain, we will have the ceremony at Cahir Castle. Begin the preparations."

The Council dispersed leaving Kyra and Darra alone. She swiftly turned and hugged him.

"I am so proud of you, you got what you wanted and stood tall." Kyra smiled

"Only because you spoke first, I'm so glad you're going to be at my side through all this." Darra smiled back

"C'mon, let's go tell the others how we went. Lily isn't going to waste any time now she has a date for my wedding" Kyra said

"You're not wrong there, fairies and their parties" Darra shook his head. He didn't envy the amount of planning Kyra was about to get dragged into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're interested in the outfit inspiration for Darra & Kyra - I got them from Pintrest 
> 
> Darra  
> https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/180144053834425150/
> 
> Kyra  
> https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/177047829090455136/  
> https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/12455336448692691/


End file.
